saving private coco
by bobtankerman
Summary: my first RWBY fanfic, a one chapter story that has nothing to do with saving private Ryan. slight action probably sucks though


When team RWBY started their day they had no reason to believe it would be much different than yesterday.

 _boy_ were they wrong.

As they made their way down to the mess hall for breakfast an announcement was made

"Would team RWBY please report to the headmaster's office immediately"

As they made their way to his office they debated why they were called in the first place.

"Yang, what did you do this time?" Weiss asked almost disappointed

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything." Yang responded

"Yeah, for once" Weiss retorted

"HEY, I did nothing." snapped Yang

Ruby broke in "hey guys it's probably nothing to worry about."

The elevator dinged and the elevator doors opened.

"Good, you've arrived." Ozpin said calmly

"What is it we were sent here for?" asked Blake

"You girls know of team CFVY's mission right?" asked Ozpin

"Yes, they were sent to clear an area of Grimm!" Ruby responded happily

"But they still haven't returned." Blake added

"Precisely that is why you are here today."

Ozpin pulled up a recording sent by Coco, team CFVY's leader

" help… *static* ...Airship… ... Velvet… … I repea… … rship crashe… … elvet Injure.. .. ease sen.. *explosion* ...SIGNAL LOST.

"So what do you think this means?" Ozpin asked calmly

Shocked. the members of team RWBY did not answer

Ruby was the first to speak up "it sounds like their airship was attacked and crashed injuring Velvet."

Yang was next, "it sounds like we need to get an airship and help them."

Ozpin calmly responded, "The concentration of Nevermore, possibly what started this, mean that you will have to get to them by land."

"Let's go, there is no time to lose." said Blake.

With that, team RWBY ran to save their friends.

Not long after team RWBY was traversing the forest to find team CFVY. Eventually they could see the plume of smoke still rising from the airships wreckage. As they got closer they saw what must have caused the airship to crash in the first place. A swarm of nevermore were still circling the crash site.

Team RWBY got out their weapons and ran to save their friends.

Only two of their members of team CFVY could fight off the Grimm, Coco and Fox. Velvet had been speared by a stray piece of shrapnel, and Yatsuhashi was doing his best to keep her alive. They knew that if help didn't arrive soon the nevermore would kill them all.

Team RWBY broke into the clearing where team CFVY had crashed. The only person that was doing any real damage to the nevermore was Coco with her machine gun.

"Thank Oum you are here" said Fox, relieved

"Yatsuhashi you take Velvet and get out of here. Fox, help the pilot get back too." commanded Coco

"You got it" Fox responded

"Yang, Blake you go with them" Ruby said calmly

"What about you guys?" asked Blake

"Yeah, if we stay and you go you'd get to beacon faster." added Yang

"There are still Ursa out there and we need the heavy hitters to take them down." responded Ruby

"But…" Yang tried to dispute

"She has a point Yang" Blake said

"Fine, Just stay safe Ruby"

"You got it"

With that Yang, Blake and the three members of team CFVY ran off to get Velvet and the pilot to a hospital.

As soon as they left a deafening screech was heard from above. A monstrous Nevermore was diving at the three.

Coco focused all her fire onto the Nevermore but barely even slowed it down. The Nevermore then shot out it's deadly feathers to kill the trio. Weiss stopped as many as she could with her black glyphs and Ruby swung her scythe to block the rest. Only one projectile reached them, and it struck Coco's gun down the middle causing it to jam.

"Damn" Coco swore

Just then the Nevermore charged in for a strike, Ruby knocked its claw away using her scythe. Ruby planted her Gun-scythe and began to fire at the massive bird hoping to distract it.

"Weiss I need you to get me up there" Ruby commanded

Weiss summoned a glyph to propel Ruby into the air. once Ruby was at the level of the bird she aimed the gun end of the scythe behind her and used the recoil to propel herself towards the Grimm. Once she reached it she slammed the blade of the scythe into the birds back and pulled herself up. She then put the curved blade around the throat of the bird and fired once, separating its head from its body. Weiss slowed Ruby's fall using black glyphs and she landed safely. Just then Ruby's scroll went off telling them that the others were safe. Ruby and Weiss ran back into the forest leaving the remains of the airship behind them.

Upon arrival at the hospital doctors carted off the Pilot and Velvet telling the group that she would need surgery and there would not be news tell the next day. Velvet's teammates decided to stay at the hospital while team RWBY returned to beacon for the night. After updating team JNPR the team decided to return to their room to rest after the long day.

The next day, Seeing as classes were off in preparation for the Vytal festival, team RWBY decided to go to the hospital to meet with team CFVY and find out about Velvet's condition.

"What is the news with Velvet?" asked Yang

"She'll Be fine, but will need a few weeks to fully recover." Responded Fox

A collective sigh of relief was heard from team RWBY

"When will she wake up?" asked Weiss

"The doctors say she should awaken in a few hours" replied Yatsuhashi

"If that's true, why aren't we in the room?" asked Yang

"The surgery left her immune system weak, and antibiotics don't mix well with some of the medicine they've got her on." Replied Coco

"oh... well, let us know when she is well enough to visit" Said ruby

"OK, I'll let you know… Hey, Thank you for helping us back there, we might not have made it out otherwise." Said Coco

"You're welcome Coco."


End file.
